The Wondrous Adventures Of Kitty and Lee
by MiniMonstahh
Summary: A pair of twins are left in a cabin after they turn 15, told never to use their powers or leave by their mysterious father. Then 6 years later, a Chevy Impala crashes through the secluded forest that they live in. Guess who's in the Impala! Sam, Dean and of course Castiel! Will they go with them or will they stay in their forest forevermore? A double self-insert collaboration.
1. MEET THE FAMILY EVERYONE!

Hi There! This is my first fic. I would love feedback and such things, this fic will also have some swearing in it so you have been warned!

Disclaimer: I'll say it once, I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! If I did the Mishapocolypse would be upon us…..

….

In a quiet, misty forest not much can be seen. It was dense, thick and quiet. No disturbances really occurred in the shelter of the trees. Maybe thats why he told us to hide here. All the trees surround us, making the tiny cabin go unnoticed. Me and my sister live here, our dad hid us here few years ago, at least I think it was a few years ago, at most six or seven. I do remember we were fifteen, I think I'm twenty-one or so now... Dad didn't say why we had to live alone, but I think it has something to do with our unearthly abilities. We've had them since birth and every year that passed, they got stronger. By age six they were getting out of hand. That's why Dad brought us here. I think he abandoned us because he never came back after that. I'm not very mad, at least he left us solar panels.

…..

"Hey, guess what!" Kitty yells to me while I was gardening behind the house.

"CHICKEN BUTT!" I chuckled while I shouted the retort, I couldn't help but use a classic.

"No, close!" Kitty yelled back.

"Chicken thigh?" I questioned back. Thinking to myself, I wonder how I could have been remotely close to whatever she wanted to ask me.

"Chicken pie!" Another dumb-ass response from my sister.

While sighing, I question myself as to why I start these things. "What did you want!" I reply after a few minutes of contemplation.

"I don't know! I forgot!" She screamed back, undoubtedly with a smile.

I pick from where I had ended, picking through the weeds in our small garden. While sighing I think to why we stay here. The bird-brained part of me tells me to flee and have fun. After all, I'm probably twenty one. These should be the years that I have the most fun; meet new friends and go out drinking with them. But, as always the logical part of my mind tells me it's probably better to stay here, concealed… I sigh again and continue weeding while humming an old lullaby. I pull up the weeds until a strand of my curly, blond hair falls over my face . I take off a dirty glove and push the hair back into it's place. When my hand falls I see my short nails, chewed down to the fingertips, a bad habit of mine. I shove my hand back into the glove and continue humming nd sifting through the little garden. Until my humming is rudely interrupted by one younger twin.

"Make some foooood! Thats what I was gonna say!" Kitty wails from, most likely, the kitchen.

"Make it ya damn self!" I holler back, smirking because I know full well she can't. The last time she tried to make pancakes, almost five years ago, she had nearly burnt down the whole house.

"I'll kill both of us though!"

"Fine!" I huph as I get up in order to make her some pasta.

As I open the door, my sister, Sabrina (*A.N. Sabrina is Kitty's real name but she prefers to be called Kitty, so thats what I will primarily use, just like my name, Alia, but, she may just call me Lee; my nickname ^3^! Sorry! ONWARDS MY WAYWARD READER! XD) tackles me, requesting some spaghetti. I tell her that if she gets off me, I will consider it. She doesn't believe me and looks straight into my hazel eyes with her while tickling me.

"Gerroff!" I scream while my lungs burn from laughing. I feel myself trying to breath and small wet streaks flowing from the corners of my eyes onto the carpet, making a silent splash. As Kitty leans closer to tickle my neck I hold my breath, knowing my only escape route. I quickly jerk my head up and lick her on the nose. She quickly recoils and falls on her butt.

"You whore!" She mutters after she sits up and gets an ice pack.

"Hey, stop bein' a little shiet and I might not have to do it again." I say in a sing-song voice while swiftly setting a pot of water on the stove to boil.

"Ya know, the stuff we make isn't as good as store bought." Kitty says when she sees me opening a pack of spaghetti noodles.

"Ya well, we have enough, a forest, a barn, a field, and a well, we don't need stores." I explain to her for the thousandth time.

"Just like dad wanted." She grimaces as she says this, as if a disgusting odor has reached her.

"Come on. He raised us after mom died, what did the doctors say again?" I retort, knowing that she hated dad, but, the topic change would be something that may just bring up the serious conversation I needed to have with her.

"She burned then froze to death…" Kitty looks away and I can see that her eyes have watered up, because we know it was us who killed her.

"Yeah, well, that doesn't change that even though he left us, he took care of us and set us up for life." I know how hard this must be for her, so I might as well change the subject back. At least we can have that discussion.

"I don't care, he still left u-

BOOM! Kitty is cut off due to a resonating crash and the sound of a car alarm.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" I panic and scream. Kitty sprints to the front of the house, but my feet feel like they have been glued, I know that the safe haven for my sister and I have been breached. I wonder if Rick had found me. I shudder and my legs feel weak, and I think the weight on my shoulders my just push my down on my unsteady legs . I can see her turn the corner of the living room.

"WE HAVE TO SEE!" She yells to me as she busts open the front door. I can't see her but the door slams open, hitting the chair I have on the porch. Knowing that she may do something stupid, I finally race to the front of the house, following her.

"WELL, WAIT THE FUCK FOR ME!" As I round the corner, I see her standing in the doorway, I try to push past her but she stands there, blocking the exit.

"MOVE THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" I screech while fighting to get past her.

"Fuckin' 'ell…" She murmurs as she she sees the wreckage strewn around the front of the house.

As we make our way outside, all I can see is smoke. The only sound, a loud droning car alarm, drowns out the subtle forest. I look at my sister, she has the same shocked, fearful face I can see myself having, we glance at the wreckage before sprinting down the cabin steps and toward it. It was awful and weaved in the totaled car were three men, one with long brown hair, seeming to be six foot four, a smaller man with the same brown hair in the driver's seat, and a dark haired man in the back with a trench coat. They are covered in injuries of varying degrees, all would be fatal unless we helped them.

I stand shocked until I exclaim the obvious, feeling it to be necessary. "Holy shit! There are people in there!"

"Quick, put the damn fire out! AND SHUT THE DAMN ALARM UP!" Kitty shouts to me, I can barely hear her through the rush of blood in my ears and the blaring alarm.

"Fine!" I grab a pail from the back and fill it with water, desperately trying to contain the flames.

Kitty runs around the main body of the car, trying to find a way into the wreckage and save the trapped men. "Shit this is useless! I can't get in! We have to help them!" She yells as she runs back toward me.

"The fire won't go out! I scream while running back to the house to refill the bucket.

"SHIIIIIIIT!" Kitty says while pacing around the car to find a way to save the men

"WHAT DO WE DO?!" I scream on the inside and out. one of the men groans while hanging sideways, the seat belt keeping his large frame suspended.

"We have to use our powers, Alia." Kitty murmurs so calmly, it scares me a little.

I blanch, not knowing how to respond. I finally choke out, "But our father told us not to."

Kitty's eyes light up, a wild fire of regret and fear "What other choice do we have?! We can't let these men die!' She shouts, her voice picking up volume. "Come ON!"

"I...o-okay!" I stutter, not knowing what to do… Our powers are hard to control, and not having practiced for years may just kill the men inside the car.

"Fine" I agree this time, for the sake of the men in the car. I imagine the fire going down, the heat cooling and the flames dying down. It's hard and within seconds I can feel myself sweating, as well as my strength ebbing away.

"Fuck it!" Kitty grabs the mist from the water I poured on the fire with her powers. The fire is doused but, i canfeel the gas tank about to blow with fiery energy.

"Kitty, get them out of there, the things gonna blow" I grunt, "I can't hold much longer." I can feel the sweat coming off my body, and feel as if I may faint.

"On it!" She finds an entrance through the front now that the fire has been smothered.

"Kitty?" I feel my consciousness fading, I can't hold on much longer. Suddenly, a racking pain rips through my spine. I crumple to my knees trying to keep ahold of myself and in turn, the safety of my sister and the strangers. Finally, Kitty pulls out the third man and I can relax my grip on the fire.

"They're good!" She replies, " I think, geez, I'm not a doctor!"

"What w- will we do?" The thought has me on my toes. I know our lives have been changed forever in these few minutes. Even if the men leave and take their secret to the grave, how can I ever sleep, knowing that Hunters are out there and now that others have chanced upon us, how can I know that they won't?

"Stand back." Kitty quickly fills the gas chamber with water, diluting it so it cannot explode.

I try to lighten her mood, she knows what I've been thinking. "Nice car…"

"Eeyup, but, now what?" She says, playing upon my next fear.

Trying to be a voice of reason, I state another obvious, "Well, we can't leave em."

"Nope, lets take em to the house, I call the couch!" Kitty screams while running off to prepare the house for guests.

I scream a hoarse retort, knowing she may react violently, "Hoe! Well, they need showers…"

Well, here is Chappy 1! FINALLY! I would like to have you PM, either you hated it or not, I just want to improve some more, sooo, yeah…. Bye for now! ^3^


	2. Just A Little AN

- Just a little A.N. -

Hello there everyone! If you read the first chapter and wanted it to continue, please tell me. I have a lot of stuff I'm going through and having a lack of motivation is making it a little hard to work. I may continue this if you guys want it or not if you don't.

-That's about all, have fun and live life to it's fullest! ^3^ - MiniMonstahh-


End file.
